Biome Types
In CastleMiner Z, there are several different Biome Types, being used similarly in CastleMiner but with zombies. There are different biomes the players might encounter with different zombie types. Walking right around the world will cause the biomes to go in reverse from underworld to miners paradise, etc. Biome Types *Forest: This is the beginning biome, found 0-200 distance away. In this area, the players encounter Regular Zombies, Skeleton Archers, and the Fire Dragon. The biome has a mixture of all types of blocks including Grass, Dirt, Rock, Sand, Snow, and several Trees. The most common block here is Grass, being the surface block. *Vertigo forest : This biome is the second biome, found 200-900 blocks away. This biome has large protruding land masses, that almost look like floating islands because connecting them to the surface is a small patch of Grass usually. The enemies encountered here are Green Zombies, Normal Zombies, and the Forest Dragon. There are blocks of Grass, Dirt, Sand, and several trees. Underground Caverns are common here. This biome has a soundtrack. *The Desert: This biome is filled with sand and completely flat, except for small 4-6 block high sand dunes covering the area. This biome is located 900-1900 blocks away. The enemies encountered here are Regular Zombies, Red Slow Zombies, Green Zombies, and the sand fire and forest dragons. The only block here is Sand, other than Rock which is found if the player digs down about 4 blocks. This biome has it's own soundtrack. *The Mountains: This biome is covered in huge, tall rock piles, or mountains. This biome is located 1900- 2800 blocks away. The enemies encountered here are Green Zombies, Red Slow Zombies, Regular Fast Zombies, and the forest, fire, and ice dragons. The blocks located here are mainly rock structures rising high into the sky with several flat areas of snow along the top. Gold is common in this area undergound, near the snow caverns. *The Tundra: This biome is located 2800-3800 blocks or distance away. This biome is covered with Snow and Ice. Be careful, since this area has large caves that can extend down to hell. The enemies ecnountered here are Red Fast Zombies, Green Zombies, Regular Zombies, White/Blue uber unit Zombies, Skeleton Archers, Skeleton Axes (underground) and the Ice Dragon. The blocks here are just Snow and Ice (except rock which is found underground) and sometimes giant holes in the Ice. This area is hard because of the newly encountered White/Blue uber unit Zombies and the new attacking Ice Dragon. *Oreland/Miner's Paradise: This biome is just Rock with a lot of small hills located about 3800- 4600 blocks away. This biome is unique because minerals and ores can be seen in plain sight everywhere (hence why they call it Miner's Paradise). The zombies encountered here are every type of Zombie and Skeleton the Player has encountered before, but stronger. The Undead Dragon can appear here, though it is rare. The blocks here are just Rock, but with very ore that can be mined including Copper Ore, Iron Ore, Gold Ore, and Diamonds. If a player were to dig a 4 block deep hole, they would see the Underworld. *Hell/Underworld: The Underworld is a biome under the surface, located 0-Infinite Distance away. The enemies encountered here are every enemy the player would encounter besides Dragons (if underground) and the White/Blue uber unit Zombie. The biome is covered in Bloodstone with pools or sometimes oceans of Lava, which Zombies spawn in. This biome has an ambience, and sounds like monsters howling in the distance. At around 3600 distance, the Underworld becomes this surface, and it becomes what most players refer to as Hell on Earth. Category:Biomes Category:Game Mechanics Category:General Information